


paradise falling

by its3am



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Bites, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Paradise Falls, Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Slave Trade, Some Plot, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am/pseuds/its3am
Summary: Written in first person POV. Chloe is wandering the wasteland, alone and bitter about how much this life has taken from her, when she is kidnapped by two slavers from Paradise Falls and dragged back to the camp. (Tagged with descriptions of violence because slavers are violent, though Chloe is not abused.)





	paradise falling

It started out a day like all the others. As I wandered the vast wasteland, dust swirling around me, filling my lungs clogging my throat, I stared at the sky. It was filled with the same poison clouds that floated along the atmosphere yesterday. The sun shone dimly behind it, choking.  
My feet hit the ground with soft thuds. Rhythmic and never ending. The hot desert sun shrouded by clouds beat down on me. I passed ruined building after ruined building, the world left a ghost town after the biggest catastrophe in history. Almost everyone I knew of was wiped out. But not me. The world can be so cruel.  
I focused only on my feet hitting the ground, walking as fast as I could to get as far as I could before the sun set and the world turned black. At first I thought it was my imagination - I swear I heard someone else walking behind me. Heat exhaustion and no food for days would do that. I closed my eyes and smiled, imagining I were somewhere else in some other time. My imagination got the better of me a good majority of the time, inhaling god knows what in the air every day.  
Then my breath was knocked out of me, I wasn't paying attention as they snuck up on me, covering my mouth with dirty hands, binding my wrists in an instant, probably about to rob me blind of whatever trinkets I had left.  
"Should check her, take whatever she's got." A gravelly voice stated plainly. I could feel my captor's free hand raking over my body, pressing into the pocket on my hip, skimming over my breast, searching every pocket and ripping my bag off my shoulders. I stood still, unmoving, still unable to take a breath without pain radiating through my chest. I peered up at the man holding me still.

There were two men. Both tall, one with a dirty face and short dark hair styled into a mohawk- the one currently holding me still, the other a sandy blonde with cut up hands, currently digging through my belongings. I froze as to allow them to take what they wanted and go, I blocked out dark thoughts. I could hear them deciding what to do.  
"This one's good to bring back" the blonde suggested, staring in my direction.  
"I'll take care of this one. The next one is your responsibility." The other one stated behind me.  
"Just gonna make me look incapable" the blonde argued, tossing an empty water bottle to the side angrily.  
To bring me back? Back where? Certainly this was nowhere I wanted to be judging by their rough handling and being so quick to shut me up and tie me up. The one with the mohawk held his hand firm over my mouth, and the other around my hip, resting on my navel so I couldn't run. The blonde continued searching through my bag, tossing things to the side in piles before the one holding me hostage became impatient.  
"Put it all in the bag, it's not heavy, we bring it all" He ordered, and began to walk, dragging me away. My head spun. What was happening? Then the world went black.

I woke up to find myself floating through the air... My wrists hurt... I couldn't move. I was being carried.  
The scuffed up blonde walked ahead, dragging behind him what looked like a long club, one of the ones the mutants carried around covered in barbed wire and dried blood. He had my bag over his shoulder, a small gun holstered at his hip. It was hot- must have been noon by now, the heat becoming unbearable.  
I must have wiggled because a sharp "SHH" hissed in my ear and he gripped me tighter. I cooperated, hoping this was a misunderstanding. I must have woken up mid conversation because the one walking in front started talking about things I wasn't understanding.  
"I just wanted to bring one home to the old man, impress some people" his voice echoed from ahead.  
"Right, well, boss will be fine with the one, we have plenty of others to sell right now and we haven't sold a single one since Patch brought in the lot of old ones."  
"I was just hoping for more fun, I guess, figured it'd be-"  
"What we do isn't for fun, it's for business" the one holding me squeezed tighter, fingertips digging into my skin. "The sooner you get that, the better. You want fun, you better work your way up in the ranks and make your own fun."  
The boss? What were they selling? This all sounded sketchy to me. But the one carrying me argued he wanted first dibs on whatever this illegal sounding sale was. Who were these people? My head was so cloudy, I felt hungover almost. Dehydrated. So sick. My stomach turned and I cried out. Blondie spun around, a fierce look on his harsh face.  
"Great, and it's sick on top of everything. Can't we find a backup, just in case? I mean, since you really just want to get your fucking hands on the only thing we're bringing home today" the blonde one shouted angrily.  
"Oh would you shut the fuck up, this is the last time I volunteer to teach you anything!" The one gripping me shouted back, even louder.  
I was set down but still wasn't let go of. They continued arguing, a yelling match at this point, trying to see who could swear more and who was louder. The world spun as I swayed backwards, almost leaning against him now as his fingers gripped my wrist with almost crushing strength. I wasn't supposed to hear them obviously. This was some kind of big operation. Good thing the dark haired one assured the other I was asleep the whole time. But I wasn't? What was his angle anyways?  
Finally they gave me water. I couldn't speak, my mouth so dry. I feared my lips would split. The dirty water tasted like heaven at that very moment. After a few minutes we were on our way again and this time I had to walk.

Trying to walk while being held captive was impossible. I kept kicking and tripping, I lost my balance a hundred times but thankfully he didn't let me fall in the dirt on my face.  
By sunset I was completely exhausted. Just when I thought I couldn't take another step we approached a gate.  
A big man with a large gun met us and greeted the men dragging me. He openly stared at my body, eyes landing on my mouth and slowly descending, lingering in areas that I wished were more covered. A shiver wracked my body, spiraling down my spine like dirty electricity before spreading out all over my body as I tried to shift and readjust my clothing. I looked at the ground and walked with my captor.  
We walked silently to a larger run down building and walked inside. The blonde didn't follow any further. We walked into a larger room and through a door to the far left, and another man wearing cleaner clothes was seated at a desk. As we entered, he stood up and stared at me questioningly.  
"Why do you still have this one with you, put it in the pens before you come in here, you're still filthy from your hunt." He said, a look of disgust on his face.   
"I didn't drop her in the pen for good reason." My captor said, pulling me in closer to his body. I couldn't focus on what they were saying, my mind exhausted from everything that had happened.  
The one who carried me here explained how they'd come across me. Something about the other guy being upset about only coming back with one of something. I can't follow their conversation. Something hushed. A handshake exchanged. My heart sped up as a smile flickered across the older man's face from across the desk.  
"Luca did well, he shows promising constitution, though he continuously complained and suggested we put ourselves through unnecessary danger to obtain another one" he glanced down at me briefly. He continued to outline the excursion, stating his brother was turning out to be a fine hunter. Boss thanked my captor- this, Liam, and we were on our way out, his grip slightly loosened.  
I followed unquestioningly, too terrified to put up a fight at this point. Outside I looked around. Right outside the building to the right I saw a chain link fence. Someone jumped on the fence from the other side and I gasped and jumped against Liam, who was still holding my arm tight. He steadied me yet again from falling. The dirty old man with wild eyes and the younger mangy men behind him starting shouting obscene things at me as a few armed men on our side started pinging them with what appeared to be BBs. They backed off and spat.  
Horrified, I was frozen and couldn't move. Liam steered me to the left, away from the cage.  
We walked through small crowds of leering, armed men to a barracks type building. We walked down the hall and past rooms with all men occupying. They shouted obscene things at me as we passed, Liam shut them up quickly, threatening to throw them in the slave cages..?  
It hit me then. These were slavers. I'd heard so much about them. Horrifying things. Usually all men, these groups would collect men, women and children-especially the latter two. They'd torture them and bring them to the brink of death if they so much as looked at someone the wrong way. Sold and resold, used and battered, women got it the worst. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes closed, walking with Liam. I wondered where I was headed now. What was that exchange? This is every girls worst nightmare. This was the end of the line for me. Time's up.

Liam held me looser as the voices died down behind us, we walked slowly up some stairs, around a corner and into the only door up there.  
We entered a fairly clean, large apartment. A door to the bedroom lay open, a small kitchenette with a hot plate and scattered dishes, a couch with miscellaneous repair and gun magazines strewn about. A few clean books. The whole place was a dingy brown with a set of torn curtains and an area rug in the living room to match. It may have been really nice at one point but this was as good as it gets now. It looked like a normal post apocalyptic home, maybe better. He let go and I spun around to see him lock the door with several upon several locks. Enough so that I was as likely to exit quickly as someone were to enter ever. I stared at him, a thousand terrifying thoughts running full speed through my head. He turned after he was done, his face relaxed. His light eyes pierced through all the dirt on his body. He definitely looked like he had been out in the dirty world for a while.  
I couldn't speak, tears threatened to fall from my sore, dry eyes. I didn't say a word but my face must have said it all.  
"Don't worry" he said. "You're safe up here with me."  
I didn't understand. He walks into the kitchen and pours water into clean glasses and hands me one. Sitting on the couch, he eyes me still standing by the door. Awkward silence. I slowly tiptoe over and sit beside him. He relaxes.  
He began to explain everything I had already slowly started to figure out. He was out hunting for new slaves with his brother. He was teaching him how, he trained all the hunters. That's why he was reporting back to their boss.  
They'd been walking for ages, finding no one. Nothing but ammo and canned goods. Which was okay too, necessary even. Then they saw me walking alone, lost in my head. Luca should have carried me as part of his training but instead he had to find our way back. And apparently he would have dragged me mercilessly.  
Along the way Liam said he got to thinking maybe he didn't care to see 'this one' mistreated by every man in camp. Normally he just ignored it but this time he wanted payment for all his hard work lately. He reasoned with Boss and easily took me home as payment.  
I hated feeling like a charity case but I suspected it was far from it. These guys are brutal and maybe he just didn't want to share. Maybe I wouldn't last? I knew what these guys did. When they're really done with you, when you can't be sold anymore, they send you to your grave in pieces. And they don't wait til you're dead. Weak is just as good if not more exciting for them.  
I tensed. Silent tears fell from my eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. said nothing, words jumbling around in my brain. "You're safe with me, you won't have to live that life. In cages, waiting for your day to come. Those guys won't touch you either" he added, standing up. "You're all mine now" he smirked and winked playfully, walking off toward the bathroom. I looked at my feet. My dirty shoes. I heard running water and he walked back out. Pulling me to my feet by my elbow, he directed me toward the bathroom. Inside was a very large claw foot tub, currently filling with clean water.  
"We could both use a bath. You first." He said simply. He walked out and closed the door behind him. Speechless, I stared at the water. I slowly undressed, stepping into surprisingly warm water. I sat in the tub curled up in a ball, trying to make sense of everything.  
As I stared off into space I rubbed the dirt off my legs. My arms, chest. I shut the water off and held my breath, submerging my whole body into the warm water, rubbing the dirt out of my dark-as-night hair. When I couldn't hold my breath anymore, I resurfaced, rubbing my face clean. Once the dirt was off I sat there in silence until I heard a soft knocking on the door. I tensed up immediately as Liam slowly entered.  
"That water must be freezing" he whispered. I must have lost track of time. He was right, the water was cold. He reached in and pulled the plug, holding up a large, surprisingly clean towel. "Want me to leave?" He asked, one eyebrow arched. As he was about to, I stood up. I suppose I better get comfortable if I was stuck here forever. As I stood he maintained eye contact and wrapped me in the towel like a perfect gentleman. He lifted me out of the tall tub and set me on the floor, walking me to the bedroom. Laid on his bed was a dress with new tags, a little dirty but what did I expect? Everything was messy here in this new world.  
"I went looking for clothes while you were in there" he explained. How sweet... "I'm gonna go get clean, you get dressed." And with that he walked off. I heard the water come on but he didn't close the door all the way. Perfect view of the only reasonable exit. I wouldn't dream of crawling through a window.  
I dressed slowly and wrung out my hair. I could hear him splashing the water when he moved. I sat there and waited for him to be done, not wanting to make him mad.  
He walked out, towel wrapped around his waist and fluffing his hand through his slightly shaggy wet hair. For a second I couldn't breathe.. He was almost handsome.. But then I snapped out of it. He was a killer. Probably psychotic. He bent over facing me, hands on his knees.  
"You in there?" He said softly in my face. I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. He looked normal like this. He stood up and went into the nearby dresser. I looked away until he walked in front of me, dressed in cleaner than before pants. He took my hand that was resting in my lap and pulled me to my feet. "Hungry?" He asked. When I didn't reply, he took me to the kitchen and fished a pastry out of the non working fridge. It looked like snack food but was probably the best thing around. He unwrapped it and handed it to me along with a new glass of water. He grabbed one for himself and ate it immediately. He put his hands on my shoulders and steered me back to his room as I nibbled the snack. "Finish your dinner and get some rest." He said, directing me to the far side of the bed. It wasn't very big so there's no doubt if I got up he'd know immediately. Especially since I was appointed the far side.

I laid down in the quiet room and listened to him flipping pages of a magazine a room away. It seemed like hours had passed before he came in, unspeaking. I kept my eyes closed and breathing calm, pretending to be asleep until he was laying down. He settled in as I listened to his slowing breathing, now wide eyed. Sometime along the night I fell asleep. Or lost consciousness. I was worn out from the day I just endured but wired from fear. Maybe this is all a dream.  
As I drifted in and out of consciousness I dreamed of Liam. His light blue eyes, messy dark hair, sun tanned skin.... Liam....  
"Yes?" I heard his voice pierce through my slumber, my eyes snapped open. Soft light had begun filtering into the room. He was laying on his side, propped up by his elbow, watching me with a mischievous grin. "You said my name". My cheeks became hot and I didn't know what to say, as I flushed he smiled even bigger and chuckled. "It's not very fair I still don't know your name."  
"C-chloe" I stammered, still embarrassed. He just stared at me with that playful face. My breath caught in my throat and I rolled onto my back and stared at the cracked ceiling, blood pumping in my ears. He still didn't move.  
I turned the other way and felt strong arms snake around my waist, pulling me backwards. I felt his breath on my ear. "Hmmm... Chloe..." he trailed off. "How'd you sleep?" He asked a moment later.  
"Alright" I choked. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. He seemed like a completely different person.  
"Good" he breathed, resting his face in my hair.

I must have drifted back to sleep in his warm embrace because when I woke up next, the hot light of the sun oozed through the curtains filling the room. His rhythmic breathing on my neck told me he was still asleep. I laid there and tried to relax. At least he didn't seem like a monster. His strong, warm hand twitched on my bare hip and - panic set in. While I was sleeping, my dress had floated up past my belly button, just as annoying as pant legs scrunching up at your knees but in this situation a bit more embarrassing. I tried not to move. Maybe he wouldn't notice.  
As my mind was racing all around he squeezed me closer and groaned, obviously waking up. "We slept all morning.." He said in a sleepy voice. He let go and sat up (thank goodness) and I nonchalantly pulled my skirt back down to its rightful place. "You didn't kill me in my sleep!" He said playfully as he stood up. He smoothed his pants and looked back at me and winked. I said nothing, surprised at how flirty he was being. How could someone so bad be so charming?  
He walked out of the room stretching and I slowly got to my feet. I tiptoed after him and found him searching through the fridge, a concentrating look on his face. I didn't dare interrupt him so I stood there a minute at the entry. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Sneakin' up on me? I was gonna bring you something" I smiled a little. He was so hospitable. "Seems like i'm out of everything though and I can't keep feeding you pastries" he made a pouting face. "And I certainly can't be bringing you for food with all the guys.. Don't want anyone staring" he all of a sudden got serious. He's definitely not someone to mess with, I thought. "You stay here while I get food? I'm trusting you" he said as he raised his eyebrows at me. I smiled a little and nodded, and went to sit on the couch. "I'm locking the outside so no one can sneak in" he said, and slipped out the door.  
My bare feet padded across the floor, into the bathroom. I looked up into the dirty mirror at my own face. To my surprise, I looked rested. I was clean and my black hair and dark eyes shone. My skin smooth. I did look hungry, but for the most part this is the most normal I remember looking. I didn't remember actually ever getting a full night of sleep.

I was sitting on the couch reading one of his gun magazines, noting a lot of pages marked and folded over, as if bookmarking something. I studied each page, trying to memorize what I could. At least I'd have learned something if I ever got out of here.  
Liam walked in with a bag full of food. He smiled at me sitting on his couch, obviously pleased that I hadn't tried to escape.  
"I got you something" he grinned. I stayed seated as he made his way to the kitchen. I could hear the refrigerator door and the cupboards. The packages rustled as he placed them inside. After a couple minutes he came back out, an unopened soda in one hand and a small single serving box of cereal in the other.  
"Thank you" I whispered as he handed me my breakfast. He turned and returned to the kitchen, emerging with a soda and cereal of his own.  
"I'm supposed to go hunting today" he said, after several minutes of silence. I said nothing. I knew what it meant. He was going to go find more people to cage up. "I am going today to request less hunting and more gathering supplies. There are plenty of guys that have been waiting for their turn to hunt." I looked at him, he was focused on me, looking for reaction. I forced a smile. He stood up and took my empty box and bottle to the kitchen.  
He went to his room and I could hear him getting dressed in his armored gear. He came back out, gun in hand, and sat down. He had a small handgun holstered to his waist and he began loading the hunting rifle in his hand. I stiffened, wondering how many people he's pointed that at. I'm lucky I wasn't one of them.  
When he finished, he stood and walked in front of me.  
"Be good today ok?" He said, almost pleadingly. I looked up at him and he smiled. "I'll be back tonight."

He was gone several hours. I explored the apartment a bit, finding nothing unusual. After a while I was getting tired and it was dark, I knew it must be getting late. I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.  
I dreamed of the desolate wasteland outside the walls I was trapped in. I walked and walked until I saw the color green up ahead. The ruin around me seemed to thicken as I approached this new landscape, I climbed under twisted metal and over rusted, blown up vehicles, out of commission for ages.  
As I got closer it was something out of a storybook. Tall green living trees. Nothing like the lifeless husks that haunted the earth now. Tall, green, fluffy leaves... I ran and ran but it took forever to get close enough to touch... I was so close when I heard a door close and was shaken from my dream of paradise, so close I could almost touch it.  
I sat up immediately and looked out of the room. Liam walked in and tossed his gun and bag to the couch. He lit a lamp and I could see he was filthy again. I got out of bed silently and crept closer.  
"Hi Chloe. Its nice to come home to you here." He said softly, looking at me standing in the doorway. He walked over to the bath and started the water. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his back and chest covered in dirt and muck. He leaned over and rinsed his hands before plugging the tub. He looked back at me and smiled, exhausted. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked me. I looked away as he undressed and got in the tub, then I walked over and sat beside him.  
"You were gone a long time" I whispered.  
"I start looking for supplies next week." He said plainly, staring at the darkening water he was sitting in. I lifted my hands slowly to rub dirt off his shoulders but he caught my hands in his and looked over at me. "I've got blood all over me, you don't want it all over your hands" he laughed a little.  
I realized that the muck keeping the dirt stuck to him was, in fact, blood. My eyes grew wide.  
"We had kind of a hard time dragging one in today and the old one from yesterday started attacking as we brought the new ones in. He almost damaged a few of the others, they're lucky they didn't all lose an eye. We had to separate him and punish him. Even though we took a lot of skin off, he kept cackling and trying to attack. We put him down. No one would buy a slave like that. Too difficult." He made a face like he had to throw away food gone bad, what a shame. I stared at him, not moving at all. Was he serious? "Normally we'll allow them to die of infection after skin removal, in an isolated part of the cage. But this one was too loud for that." He was serious.  
I said nothing as he wiped the filth from his face, his arms, his hair. He finished and pulled the plug, standing up. I got to my feet and looked at the floor until he had a towel around his waist. and there he was again. That beautiful tan skinned man with the glowing eyes and messy hair. No longer that harsh warrior that hurt people with those deceivingly gentle hands of his. I stared up at him and he smiled at me. He acted so normal, like it was a usual days work.  
He took my hand and directed me to his room again, where I laid back down in the same dress I'd been wearing for the past day or so. He dropped his towel as I stared at his expressionless face and climbed into bed next to me. I turned my back to him as he once again wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as I could get. He breathed deeply, face in my hair, I could feel his lips brush against the skin behind my ear, as if trying to see what my reaction would be before moving again. I absentmindedly sank into him a little closer, his chest strong against my back, his lips parting before gently suckling the skin on my neck, hands trailing up and down my stomach as we lay there in silence.

After a moment, I turned my body to face him, his light eyes half lidded and glowing in the dim, dirty light seeping through the filthy windows. I looked at him for a long moment before he leaned in, his lips pressing into mine, suckling as he pulled me closer with his strong arms, hands sliding lower until one pressed into my lower back, the other a bit lower, squeezing me close. He moaned into my mouth as I returned the kiss, tentative at first, then allowing it to deepen as my mind wandered away from the reality of my current situation. He was so warm, strong, it was so good to be in someone's arms again, to feel something.  
His hips pressed closer as heat pooled in my abdomen, his knee sliding between my thighs as his teeth caught my bottom lip before his tongue dipped back into my mouth, twirling with mine, claiming me as his. As if my body had a mind of it's own, I pressed down onto his knee as one hand remained on my back while the other trailed around to grip my waist, pushing me down harder as I cried out. His fingernails scratched at my thighs as he pushed my legs open, rolling over to lay on top of me, eyes boring into mine. I said nothing, waiting for him to do what he was going to do next, heart pounding in my chest.  
"Yes or no?" he whispered, toying with the edge of my panties. Breathing heavily, I nodded against my better judgement, as his fingers dipped under my pantyline and slid along my slick skin underneath. His eyes glazed over as he leaned in to capture my lips with his again, sucking and nipping as he slid a finger into me, slowly and gently at first, then adding another before curling them to graze against a sensitive patch inside. I cried out as he picked up the pace, lips still on mine as his thumb pressed against my clit, making lazy circles until the pressure built up and I almost couldn't take it anymore. His name fell from my lips, a delicate whisper, as I toppled over the edge just to freefall into bliss before landing in his solid arms. He rolled onto his side, his face buried in my neck as he reached down to find his own release. I followed his hand, dragging my nails down his stomach before wrapping my fingers around him, my dress pulled up to just under my breasts as he came between our bodies, a significant amount landing on my stomach.   
We both panted as his eyes met mine again, locked in a stare full of an emotion that I couldn't put my finger on. Moments later, he stood up, leaving the room without a word, as I roll to lay on my back with my eyes closed. I could hear him approach, a soft cloth wiping my stomach clean. I opened my eyes and looked up, a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead, landing on my lip. He laid back down next to me and pulled me close as we both fell asleep.

The rest of the week was the same. He left in the morning and returned late, dirty every time. He didn't talk about his days after the first time, and most of the time he was home we were sleeping and he held me impossibly close.  
It was a darker day than usual when he got up and turned to me.  
"Chloe, today I'll be searching for supplies." I looked up at him. "I think you know I care for you" he continued. I smiled. "I want to take you with me but I need to be sure you won't run from me. Now that I'm doing this I can bring you when you want to come along, I know you've been stuck in here for a while and I don't want you to feel trapped here. I want you to want to stay with me."  
This wasn't the best place for me for sure but thinking about sleeping anywhere else without Liam tugged at my heartstrings a bit. I'd already gotten used to his warm embrace and after being alone for so long I didn't think I could go. After all, as unsafe as this place was I was safer in here than out there on my own.  
"I won't leave" I said to him. He smiled and got out of bed.  
He gave me my old clothes back, he must have washed and dried them because they weren't as filthy as before. When we were ready at the door, he looked back at me one last time, as if asking me to not let him down. I smiled reassuringly and touched his arm. He smiled and opened the door.

Holding my elbow like before, we walked very close down the stairs and down the hall, past the jeering men in the rooms below and into the stifling hot morning air. I squinted as we made our way through the camp. There was an eating area across the way and I saw a few women sitting next to loudmouth, dirty men. They all stared blankly at the ground. One locked eyes with me for a split second, eyes wide, then she looked away as if I were a ghost. I looked up at Liam questioningly.  
"Other men have taken wives as well. Its a hard life. Some might prefer death." He whispered. "Most don't last long. They try to run or even speak up or say no and these guys don't like that." I reached for Liam's waist, fingers falling around his belt to steady myself. He gripped tighter. "Don't worry. I've never seen a point in their games." Dizzy, I held on tighter.  
Everyone stared as we passed. It must have been quite a sight. I was clinging to Liam, terrified of every person around me. We eventually got to the gates and were let through. We were out in the open now, surrounded by nothingness. I breathed a sigh of relief and Liam loosened his grip and after a few seconds of eyeing me, let go. I still held his belt, looking around. I wanted him to know I wouldn't betray him. Even if I thought of it, I knew what they did to runaways. You may as well run away and die before being found, it would be for the better. And hope they don't find your body either.  
Liam explained along the was how the men are allowed one woman at a time in their possession, they call them their "wife". If they get angry or bored they tend to dispose of them into the slave pens where they're further mistreated by crazies or are then sold fairly quickly depending on what condition they're in. I listened silently as I walked beside him.  
"Have you had girls like that?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.  
He looked down at me and chuckled. "No, the idea never interested me. I did my job and never took time off to have the chance. I didn't want to be responsible for someone else." I smiled a little. At least he didn't seem as evil as everyone else.  
"How'd you get into all this?" I whispered, half expecting to be scolded for asking such a thing  
"My father is the Boss. I grew up with this being normal. And I'm good at what I do. I'm not fussy and I have a strong stomach and I'm tough when I need to be." He said firmly. Boss was his father. So that was it.  
"Do you like it?" Too curious again.  
"I suppose. I don't like the smell but its nice to get out here and wander sometimes. The company's no good in there but I think I found a solution to that." He wrapped his arms around my waist, almost tripping me, and squeezed. I laughed, wondering how someone with the most violent life could be so nice to be around. He was honest. I liked honest.  
We walked until we came across something of a strip mall, as ruined as everything else but maybe something waited inside. The abandoned stores stared back at us silently as we quietly approached. Out of nowhere, he handed me his handgun. Shocked, I followed closely. He had his own gun drawn.  
I stayed on his heels as we entered the first store with barely a noise. Aisle after aisle I followed as we cleared the small space.  
After we found no one hiding and no traps, he turned to me. "Ok, don't wander too far but look around for anything useful." He draped a satchel strap around me shoulder. I turned and wandered a few feet away. It looked like a store with a bit of everything, judging by the absolute random assortment of items and wrappers. I grabbed toothbrushes. A tube of paste. The last two bundles of bandages. A small splint. I wandered to the next aisle- the makeup aisle. There was quite a bit left. I guess no one cared how they looked now... I dumped some powders and pencils into my bag and continued. Hand sanitizer. Cup 'o Noodles. Canned pork and beans. Some cheese pasta meal. Any food and snacks I saw. My bag was full and heavy. I saw Liam in the next aisle, he seemed done. His hands looked a bit dirty as he wiped them on his pants. I didn't ask.  
"Great job!" He whispered. "Let's hit a couple more then we'll head back." He rearranged our stuff so everything light was in my bag while he carried the canned goods and heavier items in his.  
The next store we almost skipped until I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. Women's clothing. A lot of racks were knocked over but some stuff looked good still. I grabbed a couple dresses I knew would fit, pants and t-shirts. Liam seemed to rush me and got a little embarrassed in the underwear aisle but I made it brief, grabbing a handful of pretty things.  
The next store had a few shelves of vitamins and special sweeteners. We loaded up on multi vitamins and different supplements, some stevia sweetener, and were on our way.  
It took a couple hours to walk back. The walk to the shops seemed longer, oddly enough. Maybe he got lost on our way there.  
We reentered the gates, the large man eyeing me as we passed. I looked down and walked very close to Liam uneasily.  
We walked to the food area, placing on the counters most of the food we had found. Can after can of food filled the counter, some packaged stuff too. We were thanked and we headed to where the Boss was. I tensed up and Liam squeezed my shoulder. I put my arm around his back as we walked, unable to get close enough. We walked in with no problems and met the man inside in the same room as before. I walked in directly behind Liam as he started talking.  
"We were successful finding some food, here's the money and ammo I've collected, found a couple dead scavengers in the pharmacy, along with the pharmaceuticals you requested." He set a bunch of stuff on the table, along with a couple guns and blades I hadn't seen before. The boss whispered something and glanced over at me. I looked down. Liam took my arm and gently pulled me forward.  
"This is Chloe. I like her very much." He said.  
"Good. I was beginning to think you didn't like women" Boss chuckled, obviously amused.  
"No, I just haven't liked any so far" Liam said, smiling himself. I just stood there awkwardly as the conversation went on as if I weren't there, Liam's hands on my shoulders or waist the whole time.  
Eventually I got tired and maybe a little bored, and leaned back a little into him.  
"Well" Liam said, finally ending the conversation. "I've kept a few food items for my apartment I better get them back. We had a long day." Yes. Finally. I smiled politely.  
They said goodbye and we were on our way out. It was fairly dark by now and we made our way home.  
"What'd you think about our day?" He asked me.  
"Lots of walking" I said. "I kind of missed that. Its nice to have company now."  
"Well I'll be at it often and you can come anytime. I usually prefer to do things alone my own way but I much prefer your company." I blushed.  
We walked up the stairs and to the door, he unlocked it and we were inside all locked up and safe. For once I didn't feel trapped, just protected. He dropped his bag on the couch and took mine off, extracting my clothes and makeup and handing them to me.  
"These go in our room." He said. I rushed off with them, smiling. Our room. I heard the water turn on as I put my shoes close to the door. I bent over to set them down and when I stood up, Liam picked me up from behind and carried me into the bathroom playfully. Laughing a little, he pulled my shirt off, my back to him. The bath was filling and I couldn't wait to get this dust and dirt off. I heard him climb into the water as I kicked my jeans off and felt him pull me into the water.  
I cried out in surprise as water spilled out everywhere, and my face burned red as I felt his skin up against mine. He sat up and held me against him and didn't say a word. The water kept flowing from the faucet, never getting quite full before continuously draining, keeping the water fresh and warm. He splashed my hair clean and wiped my face clean and let go to clean his own. I turned around to face him, sitting there, water up past his belly button and almost covering my chest. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me fiercely with bruising intensity, out of nowhere. I pushed closer, my head spinning, no rational thought left in my head. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders as he leaned in to shut off the tap, then stood up, lifting me with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to our room, breathless as his lips claimed mine over and over again until my back hit the bed.

He laid me down, still soaking wet, fingernails digging into my waist. He laid on top of me, pressing down to pin me with his weight, as if to ensure that I wouldn't run away. He reached down, pushing my legs open with one hand, settling his knees between my thighs and spreading my legs wider as he deepened the kiss, moaning into my open mouth. His hands made their way down my sides and back up, one circling around my lower back to pull me up into his growing erection that pressed into my wet thigh, the other making it's way up to my neck. His mouth left my swollen lips to travel down my jawline, my neck, my collarbone. I cried out softly as I felt teeth nip my throat, my skin bruising under his possessive kisses, his fingers curling delicately around my throat, teeth scraping the whole way down. My fingers dug into his arms, his sides, any bit of skin that I could grab as I keened desperately under him, wordlessly begging for more contact. More. More.

A delicious shiver ran down my spine as his hands now skimmed over my body again as if trying to memorize every bit of me, fanning out over my sides, trailing up to my breasts, thumbs rubbing delicately at my already hard nipples as I ground into his hardened cock, spreading my wetness all over him. He groaned, pinching my nipples harshly as I let out a gasp before he claimed my mouth with his again. His hips met mine as he pressed against my opening, pushing inside slowly at first as I moaned encouragingly as he pushed in deeper and deeper. Once he was inside all the way, he looked down at me, lust clouding his vision as I uselessly squirmed up against him, lips parted, ready to give him whatever he wanted.

He leaned in, nipping at my neck and growled into my ear as instinct took over and he set a possessive, brutal pace. His hands circled my wrists to hold me in place next to my head as his teeth bit and tugged at my lip, I lifted my hips to meet his, unable to stifle a desperate moan as white hot pleasure shot through my entire body over and over every time he thrust his hips harshly into mine, feral with need. My eyes squeezed closed, unable to breathe in without breathing out his name, a needy whisper, begging for more. My fingernails raked his chest and shoulders as he released my wrists to grub my waist, fucking me even deeper at this angle. His skin was still wet from our bath, mixed with salty sweat. He leaned in to kiss me again, I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pressure building impossibly in my navel. He moaned, picking up pace as my breath hitched in my throat. His thrusts became desperate and uneven as he got close, I could feel him pulsing as he came inside me, pace never slowing, and my entire world exploded.  
My heart finally slowed as I curled up next to him, his arm around me, my head on his chest. Bliss. We fell asleep like that as the rain began to fall on our roof, and I dreamed of him again.  
It rained for the next two days. We spent the majority of the time tangled up in bed, listening to the raindrops beat on the roof above us. There was no need for many words.  
The third day the sun rose, brighter through those poison clouds than before. Or maybe it just seemed that way because of the rain? We awoke, my back pressed against his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around me. I never wanted to move. He stirred and I turned to face him, he was staring at me, peaceful.  
He leaned in and kissed me softly.  
"Chloe, I love you." He said simply, staring straight into my eyes. "Could you ever love me?"  
I was speechless. Words escaped me, all I could do was smile. I snuggled in closer and nuzzled into him for a minute, then he pulled away a little. I looked up at him and he took my hand from his chest and reached behind him.  
He slipped a ring onto my finger. The silver metal shone as if brand new, diamond glittering flawlessly on top.  
"I grabbed it yesterday at the jewelry counter.. I knew it had to be yours" he smiled a little. "I want you to keep being mine" he smiled that mischievous smile again, his hand slipping around my wrist and squeezing, leaning in for a kiss, claiming what was his before I was even able to speak a word. ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different from my usual stuff, I wrote it a while back (2015) and after a couple hours of editing it to make it decent, I figured it would be an okay post. Hope y'all enjoyed! I'll have some more (NEWly written) Fallout themed stuff coming. Xxx


End file.
